It's Not All War
by Modern Warfare Fan
Summary: *Disclaimer* I do not own Modern Warfare 2 or the characters. No copyright infringement intended. A/N: just a random series of drabbles involving the TF141. Rated M for a reason explicit content. 1st fanfic so please be kind
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own Modern Warfare 2 or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: just a random series of drabbles involving the TF141. Rated M for a reason (explicit content).

* * *

Part 1: Confession

"Ghost you need to up your game. I don't know what happened with you today but it almost cost the team."

I scowled at Soap, he wouldn't understand why I put the team in danger. I did it to save Roach, the stupid bastard almost got himself killed. Again.

"It won't happen again, sir."

Soap watched me for a moment before nodding. "Good. Don't do it again."

I inclined my head before leaving his office. Damn Roach to hell. Not looking where I was going I walked on instinct and found myself outside his room. Why I kept coming back was beyond me and I wished I didn't, but I couldn't help myself.

Looking at my watch told me it had just gone midnight so he'd still be awake.

Before I could turn around I knocked on the door and waited whilst it opened. Roach looked at me for a moment before stepping aside and letting me in.

"What's up?"

"What's up? What's up is that you almost got your ass killed today! I took the fucking blame for risking everyone's lives to save your sorry excuse for one!"

He rolled his eyes and moved closer to me. "If you think my life is so pathetic, why are you here?"

I opened my mouth to retort but nothing came out. Roach watched me smugly and all I could think of was getting rid of that fucking grin. In one fluid motion before he could comprehend what I was doing I pushed him against the wall and pressed my body against his.

Gary grinned wider and slid a hand under my mask to pull it off revealing my face. His smile softened as he ran a hand through my hair and traced my scars.

I growled and kissed him roughly. "Don't do it again!" I murmured against his lips.

"I won't." His voice came out a little breathless and I smiled victoriously. Knowing I was the only one who could give him this.

I kissed him again and forcibly pulled his shirt off so I could run my hands across his toned body. I felt him shiver and he moaned quietly as I pinched one of his nipples.

"Simon..." My name left his mouth in a small whisper so I captured it with my mouth again.

He moaned and pulled my body closer to wrap his legs around my waist. I moved my hand down to his pants and undid the belt before slowly pulling down the zipper. He squirmed as I slid my hand in his boxers and took his cock in my hand and starting pumping it slowly.

He bucked against me and gripped my shoulders tightly. Chuckling I sped up and he moaned loudly.

"Careful Gary. You're going to wake everyone up if you keep this up." I whispered against his ear and licked the outer shell to make him shiver.

He pushed me suddenly and I ended up on the bed sprawled out. He grinned and sat between my legs and ran his hand from my knee to my inner thigh.

"C'mon Simon. I'd expect more from the infamous Ghost." He said mockingly and I growled. He shrugged and leant closer so his lips brushed mine. "Personally I don't think you can control yourself."

I growled again and went to move but he tightened his grip on my leg. "Gary..." I said warningly.

He ignored me and pulled my shirt off, leaving a trail of kisses and bites down my neck and chest. I groaned and lay back down. "Fuck..."

He chuckled and undid my belt before pulling my trousers off leaving me in my boxers. He lent forward and kissed me, pushing my hands behind my head. I heard the click of his handcuffs before trying to sit upright but the cuffs just dug into my wrists. "Dammit Gary!"

He chuckled and I felt my cock harden as he sat back and stripped himself of his remaining clothes. Slowly so I could see he sucked on three of his fingers and teased his cock with his other hand.

He kept eye contact with me as he pushed a finger into himself and starting moving it. He moaned and threw his head back as he thrust the other two in and started moving against them. I had to admit, it was pretty erotic and I could feel myself hardening further.

His movements quickened and he jerked himself off faster until he cried out and released on himself. I wanted nothing more than to be able to lick him clean.

"Gary..."

He looked at my through half lidded eyes. "Yeah Simon?"

"Are you just going to tease yourself all night, or are you going to let me fuck you?"

He watched me slyly before leaning forward to undo the cuffs. His body brushed against my erection and I groaned involuntarily. He grinned and pulled my boxers down to suck on my dick.

"Fuck..." He flicked his tongue across my slit and quickly deep throated me. I fucked into his mouth intending to make him suffer and he squeezed my balls warningly. I frowned and slowed down slightly so he started rubbing them instead whilst attempting to swallow my cock.

Pleasure flooded my system and I moaned again moving with Gary's mouth. He nipped gently on me and I cried out releasing into his mouth and he swallowed eagerly.

I watched him as he got up. "Are you going to let me free now?"

He opened his mouth to reply but someone knocked on the door. Grinning he kissed me quickly before pulling my trousers on and opening it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Roach. Wanna come over to my room? I need someone to play with..." Poet's voice trailed into Gary's room seductively and I growled. Gary was mine, no-one else's.

Gary laughed. "Sorry Poet I've got plans. Maybe some other time."

"Suit yourself." I heard Poet walk away and Gary shut the door before climbing back on me and unlocking the cuffs. The moment he did I slammed him down on the bed and kissed him possessively.

"What brought that on?" He asked once I'd finished.

I growled. "What did Poet mean?"

He shrugged. "You didn't think you were the only one I'm having sex with?"

I tightened my grip on him. "You're mine."

He rolled his eyes. "Jeeze Simon. Stop acting like we're together. It's just sex so I can fuck who I want." He shrugged. "Don't play that card on me. Everyone knows about you and Soap."

I laughed at his expression and ran a finger down his chest. "Why you jealous? Afraid Soap's better than you?"

He frowned. "No! If you preferred Soap you wouldn't be with me would you?"

I laughed again. "There is no me and Soap. Only you." I watched curiously as his cheeks reddened. "Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Yeah you are."

"So what?"

"I'm not allowed anyone else but you are?"

He huffed. "Fine. I won't fuck anyone else. Happy?"

I grinned. "Very." Leaning down I pulled his legs round my waist and pushed the tip of my cock into him. He moaned and went to move so I grabbed his hips. I slammed into him and he cried out, not giving him time to adjust I pulled out of him and slammed in again. I kept repeating until he was a moaning mess beneath me.

"So tell me Gary. Who do you want?"

"You." He cried out as I hit his prostate.

"And Poet?"

""Dammit Simon he means nothing! You're the one I want! You're the only one who can satisfy me!"

I laughed and kissed him. "Good."

I pounded into him again and jerked him off faster so he cried out spilling his cum on both our chest, I followed suit soon after deep inside him. We both collapsed and it took several minutes for either of us to be able to form coherent sentences. "Fuck Simon." He stated running a hand through his hair to make it stand up on end. I chuckled and rolled over to kiss his neck.

I felt contempt as he sighed and curled an arm around me. Before I could stop the words leaving my mouth they were out. "I love you Gary."

We both froze and stared at each other. "What?" He asked me quietly.

"Nothing." I said quickly getting up and pulling my clothes on.

"You just said you loved me."

I turned and looked at the shell shocked Gary. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

I shrugged. "It didn't mean anything. I was just... caught up in the moment."

He looked at me sceptically. "You expect me to believe that?"

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as far away as possible from him. "Yes I do." I said quietly not meeting his eyes.

He grasped my chin and pulled my head up before kissing me softly. "What was that for?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I guess I love you too."

I looked at him shocked. "What?"

"You heard."

"Hearing something and believing it are two different things."

"Well believe it. I gave up Poet for you remember. And he's pretty good." I looked at him sceptically and he hurried on. "Not as good as you! Damn no-one could ever be as good as you..."

He trailed off and he cheeks flamed so I chuckled and pulled him against me. "Ok. I believe you." He relaxed in my arms but tightened his grip when I went to leave.

"Don't leave Simon."

I looked into his brown eyes and sighed. Bollocks this man is going to be the death of me. "Ok I'll stay."

I slid in behind him and he curled up in my arms. After a few minutes he started snoring softly and I smiled. For now and as long as I could keep him, Gary was mine and mine alone.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys and please R&R. I would appreciate any comments as long as they're not bitching about my story. Any constructive criticism to help my stories is also appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mistakes?

Soap's P.O.V

I watched as Ghost got up and left the mess hall suddenly. Something was different about him recently. He'd been acting strange and sneaking off a lot. _Being his commanding officer and all I should get to the bottom of this_. Agreeing with that I stood up and followed him. Around the corner I bumped into Poet. He looked slightly mad.

"Poet what's wrong?"

He scowled at me. "He used me the bastard. Now he's done with me he thinks he can throw me away!"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Who?"

"Roach!"

I nodded. Everyone knew about Roach and Poet. Hell they made it obvious. Well… maybe Ghost didn't, but he wasn't particularly the kind to care about that much detail in the teams lives.

"Yeah now he's found someone new!"

"Ok. I'll talk to him."

Poet nodded and walked off. I sighed. Sometimes being in charge wasn't the best plan. Especially when it meant learning things about your subordinates personal lives.

I kept walking and heard a small moan and a laugh. Curious again I crept around the corner to have a look. Completely forgetting I was supposed to stay unnoticed I stood there shocked.

Ghost had Roach pinned against the wall with Roach's legs around his waist. From what I could see they were doing some heavy making out. Roach's hands were locked in Ghost's hair, wait...

My eyes widened when I realised Ghost wasn't wearing his mask and Roach let out a small moan. Ghost chuckled. "Can't contain yourself Gary?" He asked mockingly as I watched him undo Roach's belt.

"Fuck Simon..."

"Next time you'll think twice about who you're teasing in the mess hall."

Ghost slid his hand into Roach's trousers and he let out another moan. I finally found my voice. "What the hell?"

Roach let out a squeak and Ghost turned to look at me.

"Hey Soap."

I scowled at him. "My office. 10 minutes." With that I stormed off. I slammed the door of my office and sat down. _What the hell did I just see? Ghost and Roach? That can't be right..._

My thoughts were interrupted when Ghost strolled in and sat in the chair opposite me. He'd even put his mask back on.

"Care to explain yourself?"

He shrugged. "Me and Roach are together. End of."

"End of! Bloody hell mate he's your subordinate!"

"So?"

"It puts the team at risk!" I paused and thought about our last mission. "That's why you were acting reckless on the mission!"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"What about Poet?"

"What about him?"

"He was with Roach!"

"No. They were having sex. Just like me and Roach." He shrugged. "Roach decided he wanted me over Poet, that's all."

"Wait... How long has this been going on?" How the hell didn't I notice this!

"About two months."

"What?"

He shrugged again. "It just sorta happened."

"Dammit I need to know if you're using him."

"What?"

"Are you using him?"

"No! Why would you even think that?"

"Because you've never cared before! Out of everyone you've been with you've never really given a shit before. If you're using Roach then you put the team at risk!"

He shook his head. "I'm not using him."

"Good. Because if you are I'll have to inform Shepherd."

He sat upright. "You won't tell Shepherd will you?"

"Not unless I have to."

"Thanks."

We sat in silence for a moment and noticed Ghost was getting restless. I sighed. "Do you want to go to him?"

"Pretty much."

"Ok fine. You're dismissed."

"Thanks Soap."

He got up and left the room quickly. I sighed and banged my head on the table. This isn't going to end well...

Nothing unusual happened over the next few weeks. Unless you count Roach constantly smiling, Poet always being pissed and Ghost actually being in a good mood. I wasn't doing anything really, just walking down the hallway when I heard shouting.

I sighed. _I suppose it's my job to break this up..._ Shaking my head I followed the voices until I found Ghost and Roach.

"Gary I'm sorry!"

"Fuck off!"

"It didn't mean anything!"

Roach whirled around and faced Ghost. "Didn't mean anything? You fucking kissed her!"

"She kissed me."

"Well you kissed her back."

"I'm sorry!"

Roach snorted and started to walk off but Ghost pinned him to the wall.

"Ghost get the hell off!"

"No! I want you Gary, not some stupid slut from a bar, you. Sweet, loveable you!"

I stared shocked. I'd never heard Ghost talk like this before. The fondness in his voice was unmistakable. Roach deflated. "You mean it?"

Ghost laughed. "Yes I mean it. You're the only one I want."

Roach smiled. "Good. Don't do it again!"

"I won't."

Roach laughed and pulled Ghost into a hug. He leant back and smiled slowly.

"What?"

Roach lifted his mask and kissed Ghost quickly before grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hallway. I shook my head and started walking again. I contemplated what I'd just seen.

Whatever kind of relationship they were in was definitely affecting Ghost. I've never heard him speak so lovingly before. It was kinda unnerving. Whatever kind of hold Roach had over him it was a deep one.

Sighing I walked into the gym and saw Poet beating the shit out of a punching bag.

"Hey Poet."

He turned and looked at me. "Hey Soap."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, absolutely fine!" He gave the bag a vicious kick when he said fine so I sighed.

"You still pissed at Roach."

"What do you think?"

"I think you need to find someone new."

Poet stopped and eyed me. "Right. Like who?"

I shrugged. "You're not that bad looking you know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Sure." Quickly so I didn't notice he jumped on me and we both ended up on the floor. "Poet what the hell?"

He grinned and kissed me roughly. I don't know what happened but when he kissed me it sent a fire through my veins. He pulled back but I growled and pulled him back. Whatever he was doing I wanted more of it.

I switched out positions and pushed him down to rip my shirt off. Poet smiled and followed suit before I claimed his mouth again. He moaned into my mouth and I stripped him of his remain clothes before pumping his cock in my hand.

"God Soap!" He cried out.

"John."

"What?"

"My name is John."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you John, I'm Dan."

I smiled and put three fingers in front of his mouth. Getting the point he quickly sucked on them to get the coated in saliva before I pushed one into him. He gasped and gripped my arms as I slid the other in and started moving them.

He moaned and rutted against them, crying out when they brushed his prostate. I pulled my fingers out and removed my trousers.

He wrapped his legs around me and I pushed into him. Now I know why this felt so good to Ghost. Dan's heat enveloped my cock and his muscles clamped down on it.

I moved my cock out and then slammed back in and Dan moaned loudly. "John!"

Hearing my name like that made me fuck him harder and I wrapped my hand around his dick when it started to precum so he bucked against me. I squeezed his balls hard and his body shudder and he bit my shoulder hard to hide his cried of pleasure as he orgasmed. I kept pounding into him and felt my own hit and I released inside of him.

We both collapsed and lay there for a moment before I pulled out of him and stood up. "We can't tell anyone about this."

He rolled his eyes. "No shit. I don't think Shepherd would be pleased." He groaned and got up to pull his clothes on and I followed suit.

We both walked out and I turned to him. "See you around Poet."

"See ya sir."

Chuckling I walked off. But once I'd gotten to my room all I could think was, _what the hell have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Left Behind

I opened my eyes blearily and felt the body next to tighten his arm around me. Smiling I curled contently back up and enjoyed the warmth he was emitting.

"Gary?"

I turned and looked at him as he opened one of his eyes.

"Hey Simon."

He pulled me down and kissed me softly. I sighed and curled up in his arms again. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"You ok?"

"Absolutely perfect."

He chuckled again and pressed his head into my hair. I was happy to stay like this for a bit longer but he sighed and moved away. I propped myself up on one elbow and watched as he got up to change.

He was still naked from last night so when he bent down to pick his boxers up I felt myself harden at his exposed ass. I got up and slid my arms around his back and brushed my erection against him.

"Gary what are you doing?"

"You're just too damn sexy to let go." I murmured brushing my lips on the back of his neck.

"Gary not now..."

"You're going to turn me away? C'mon Simon... I'm extremely willing and you're turning me down?"

He turned and looked at me. "Don't do this."

I smiled and kissed him, he deepened the kiss and I moaned into his mouth. The way his lips moved and how he moved his tongue was just... amazing.

He pushed me down on the bed and trailed a finger up my thigh to rest his hand on my hip. "You're killing me here Gary."

"Then don't go." My voice deepened with desire and I saw his eyes cloud over as he kissed me again. He pulled my leg around his waist and I wrapped my other one around him as well.

His hands steadied my body by grabbing my hips and shifting so he was hovering over me. "Dammit Gary." He sighed and kissed me again before pushing into me.

I bit my lower lips and dug my nails into his shoulders to ease the pain as he started moving. It was quickly replaced by waves of pleasure and I let the moans fall from my mouth.

"Simon..."

He pushed deeper into me when I said his name and my voice got stuck under the pleasure flooding my veins. Being like this with Simon was... the best damn thing in the world. Whenever he touched me or even looked at me I felt something indescribable happen.

I didn't even mean for this to happen, it just did. Hell this was just meant to be sex. Because the sex is great I had to admit, Simon had given me some of the most intense orgasms ever and he is just so damn hot.

I watched as his moved against me, grunting slightly signalling he was close. His hair was soaked with sweat and his body was covered with a light coating of it. He opened his eyes and looked at me smiling before kissing me passionately enough that I couldn't think straight. He laughed and I opened my eyes to look into his bright green ones.

Simon was just too damn sexy, his lips curved up sexually as his eyes closed and he let out a moan as he came deep inside me.

"Shit Gary..."

He crashed his mouth down on mine again and started pumping my cock. My back arched uncontrollably as the pleasure heightened in my system and my vision blacked out as I came.

"Simon!" I gasped his name before slumping down on the bed and Simon followed suit collapsing next to me. I curled up next to him and sighed happily when he draped an arm over me.

"I can't believe you roped me into staying with you." Simon murmured.

"Yeah well. You enjoyed it just as much as me." I said smiling.

"That's because we're good together."

I lifted my head and met his eyes. "What?"

He smiled and traced a pattern on my shoulder and shrugged before answering. "I find it easy to be with you." He smiled sheepishly. "And the sex is pretty good."

"Pretty good?"

"Ok ok. It's great, best I've ever had. Happy?"

I smiled and kissed him again. "Very."

He laughed and returned to tracing patterns on my shoulder, I was just falling asleep when someone knocked on the door. "Damn it." I murmured and Simon chuckled. I pulled my underwear on and opened the door. "Yeah?"

Soap took in my current appearance and sighed. "Tell Ghost I need to see him in my office. 10 minutes."

"Ok."

"See ya the Soap!" Simon called out and I smiled.

Soap rolled his eyes and walked off. I turned and walked back to the bed before curled up against Simon again.

"Gary I gotta go shower and meet Soap."

I sighed. "Fine."

He kissed me quickly before going into the bathroom. Once the shower was going I got up and changed into my training clothes.

'Went for a run.' I stuck the note on the back of my door and exited the room leaving Simon to it.

Poet bumped into me round the corner. "Hey Roach."

"Hey Poet. Look I'm sorry about how things ended."

"Don't worry about it. After all it was just sex." He shrugged. "You found someone new and so did I. No harm done."

"Uh sure."

He smiled. "See you later mate." He walked off again leaving me to watch confused. I mean yesterday Poet was pissed off at me and now he's perfectly fine? I guess whoever he's with is damn good in bed.

Trying not to think about it I went on a run around base. Afterwards I was passing Soap's office when Simon's voice rang out.

"You did what?"

"Calm down Ghost!"

"Calm down! You bloody had sex with Poet!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"But it did!"

"Well I can't change it now and frankly I wouldn't."

"What?"

They lowered their voices so I inched closer to the door.

"It was good ok? Very good. I haven't had sex like that in ages."

"Ok that's enough info for me."

"What? Like you don't feel the same about Roach."

"Yeah well me and Roach are in a relationship. You and Poet aren't."

"Is Roach more important than your job?"

"What?"

"Is he more important to you than the Task Force?"

"No. No he's not."

I understood what he was saying but it didn't stop my heart breaking. The Task Force meant everything to Simon. I wouldn't take that away from him. But it still hurt. I backed away not wanting to hear anymore and headed for my room for a shower.

"Everyone to the briefing room we've got a new mission."

I sighed and quickly changed before heading to the briefing room. I don't remember much of the briefing, one moment I was sitting down and the next we were hit by an RPG.

"RPG!" Nikolai shouted. "Brace!"

I grabbed the edge of the bench, not that it helped much. An opening was ripped behind me and I got sucked out. "Roach! No!" The last thing I heard was Ghost's cry before I felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

...

...

"Soap let go!"

"No Ghost it's too dangerous!"

"Does it look like I give a bloody flying monkeys?"

I hissed in pain as my eyes opened and the daylight shone on me. I tried to move but almost blacked out again. I looked down in shock at my body. I was crushed under a metal support beam from a collapsed building behind me. One of my legs was sticking out at an odd angle so I'm pretty sure it's broken.

"Dammit Soap I can't leave him!"

"You have to! If we don't leave now we all die!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

I watched as Soap slammed Ghost against a wall. "You told me he means less to you than the job. So fucking move your ass onto that plane now. That's an order soldier!"

"No!" Ghost struggled against Soap's hold. "I can't leave him Soap, I can't!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"Don't you understand? I can't leave him, I won't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with him!"

Soap stepped back in surprise at Ghost's outburst and he took advantage of that. Ghost shoved Soap away and ran over to me.

"Roach, Roach are you there?" He slapped me hard and my eyes jerked open again. Ghost laughed. "I'm gunna get you out of here Roach, hold on."

Shifting slightly he tried pulling the beams weight of me but it didn't budge.

"Ghost go." My voice came out weak and rusty.

"No."

"You'll get left behind."

"I don't care."

"I can't walk Simon!" My frustration burst out. If he stayed we'd both die. I could never forgive myself for causing his death.

"Then I'll carry you."

He tried again to lift the beam and grunted under the weight. "You can't get me free Simon." I felt the tears fall down my face. "Please go."

He looked at me desperately. "I can't leave you Gary."

"You have to."

He shook his head. "No."

My eyelids drooped and he slapped me again. Using what little strength I had left I reached up and snapped the chain of my tags. "Take them." I murmured pushing them in Simon's hands.

"Gary don't."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You said to Soap you're in love with me. Did you mean it?"

"Yes. Yes Gary I meant it."

"Then go."

"Gary..."

"Dammit Simon run!" I yelled.

He looked at me for a moment before nodding. "I'll be back."

He took off and sprinted for the plane and I rested my head against the wreckage. I watched as the plane took off and smiled weakly. _At least Simon got away..._ My thought trailed off and I welcomed the darkness once again.

...

...

...

Huh? This being dead didn't feel too bad. It felt like I was floating, semi-conscious in nothingness. I let a small laugh escape and turned over. This really wasn't so bad.

"Gary..."

I turned listening to the whisper. Whoever it was didn't sound very happy. I strained my ears and heard faint sounds of gunshots and shouting. I felt my body being lifted and moved.

'Strange. I can feel it but... it doesn't feel like me...'

"Come on Roach..." Another voice trailed through the darkness. This one had a slight Scottish ring to it I think. They sounded vaguely familiar.

Shrugging it off I drifted in the darkness again. Whatever I was hearing I didn't want to think about. I was quite happy to stay here.

"Come back Gary please..." My head lifted to this voice. It held obvious sounds of despair. I felt an indescribable longing to reach out and hear that voice again. Whose was it?

"I said I'd come back for you. Don't leave me yet..."

I needed to see the face attached to this voice. Determination seared through me and I fought off the darkness around me. Whatever it was is too strong and I can't fight it. My body weakened and I can't fight anymore.

"He's gone Ghost..."

"No!"

That cry, someone cried out and it ripped through my heart and I started fighting again. It felt like I was swimming in a deep ocean trying to find the surface. I saw a light ahead of me and moved into it.

I gasped and sat upright, crying out in pain at the action before laying back down. "Shit!" I cursed.

I heard laughter next to me and a hand pressed tentatively against my cheek. "Gary?"

I looked at the skull mask. It seemed familiar but I can't remember. Frustrated I frowned. "Who are you?"

He quickly removed his hand from my face and I wished he didn't. Whoever he was I didn't want him to move away. "I'm Ghost. Do you remember?"

I frowned again and tried to. "No. I can't... I can't remember anything!"

"Ghost give the man some space."

I turned to the other voice and looked at the older man with a Mohawk. He smiled. "Hey Roach. You remember me?"

I shook my head.

"I'm Soap."

"We're almost back at base my friends." A Russian voice sounded from the front of the heli. Soap jerked his thumb towards the voice. "That's Nikolai, our pilot."

I nodded. "Roach we're going to take you to Doc ok?" I nodded again before turning back to the man in the skull balaclava.

"Ghost?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Was it you who promised to come back?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

I smiled and took his hand in mine. It seemed like a strange thing to do but it felt right so I went along with it. "Thank you."

We landed and Soap picked me up so I hissed in pain. "Sorry mate." He walked quickly to the infirmary and I saw a lot of worried faces as we went. Whoever I was everyone obviously knew me. Soap place me on a cot and Doc came over.

He quickly checked over my body and shone a light in both my eyes. "His leg's broken, few cracked ribs, pupils dilating normally. I'd say he's fine."

Ghost snorted and I jumped, not realising he was in the room. "Then why can't he remember us?"

Doc frowned and looked at me. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're the doctor."

"Right. But who am I?"

"I... I don't know!"

"Ok ok." He looked at the other two men. "Out now. He needs treatment and rest. Neither of which he can get with you two standing around gawking."

Soap nodded. "I'll check-up later. Bye Roach."

I started panicking when he left the room so Ghost came over and took my hand quickly. "You'll be fine Gary. See you soon."

_He called me Gary. Why?_ Ghost left as well and Doc pulled out a syringe. "This is Morphine. I'm going to inject you so you don't feel anything ok?" I nodded and he stuck it in my arm. The pain soon faded and I lay back against the pillows before falling unconscious.


End file.
